I Honestly Love You
by Mira Spiegel
Summary: Everyone has a weakness and it usually is because of one thing: a need for comfort. And Schuldig is no different. SchuOC


Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss, but seriously wish I did. This was just for fun, please don't sue.won't get anything anyway. I hope you enjoy!  
  
I Honestly Love You  
  
By Aryn  
  
The night felt colder than normal to him. It was the kind of frozen air that seeped into the bones and remained there after spending hours inside warmth. Trying to out run the icy feeling that was already in his bones, he picked up the pace of his walking and buried his nose further into the wool scarf around his neck. There were only a couple blocks now separating him from the warmth of a small apartment and a woman.  
  
Everyone had a weakness, even the "special" ones, such as the members of Schwarz. He believed Crawford's downfall would be the clairvoyant's over- confidence in his planning. Farfarello's weakness was his hatred of religion and Nagi had his naivety working against him. And as for him, well, his weakness was very obvious: a five foot two, hour-glass figure with black hair and gray eyes.  
  
However, everyone's weakness happens to be their weakness for a reason and that reason is usually a form of comfort. Nagi feels comfortable in his innocence. Crawford remains confident in his thought processes. Farfarello draw some kind of solace in his acts of violence against God. Schuldig was more than happy to draw his comfort from the arms of a simple woman.  
  
He had met her in a downtown book shop. Crawford had sent him there, looking for a certain book. Her mind was a mystery to him from the very beginning. Never before had he come across someone at complete peace before. Needless to say, he was hooked from the start.  
  
Letting his mind relax, he reached out mentally, searching for her calm persona. It didn't take him long to locate her. Her conscious was drowsy (no doubt she had fallen asleep in front of the TV) but he wrapped her mind around his. If he had any idea what it actually felt like, he would have thought it felt like coming home.  
  
Giving her a mental nudge, Schuldig roused her from her sleep and let her know he was almost to her building. By the time his foot stepped onto the front stoop, the door buzzed and he walked right into the lobby. No one was wandering the halls this late at night and the trip up to Rai's apartment was uneventful. The door was open, as always, so he walked into the dark apartment and shut the door.  
  
Rai was now shuffling around the apartment, her mind desperately trying to wake up enough to finish the chores she had left undone earlier. Schuldig was so used to having people's thoughts running through his head during the day, it was nice to focus on one, groggy mind.  
  
"Rai, stop cleaning."  
  
She padded on bare feet, with her eyes half closed, from the living room into the kitchen carrying a stack of old papers. "Sorry, didn't feel like straightening when I got home today."  
  
"Don't worry about it," he reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her towards him. "I don't come to see the apartment."  
  
She murmured something against his chest and leaned heavily against him. Keeping one arm around her, he shrugged out of his coat and scarf and laid them over the nearest chair. He didn't need his telepathic abilities to know she had fallen asleep against him. Effortlessly, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Holding her up with one arm, he pulled the quilt and sheets back before sliding her under the covers.  
  
The whole apartment was simply furnished, but had very personal touches to it. Books, furniture and an antique samurai sword all had family ties to her. He had actually spent the last few nights listening to her tell the stories instead of just pulling them from her mind like he normally did. It made wandering through the apartment now feel even more comfortable. Grabbing a semi-cold piece of pizza and a can of soda from the refrigerator, Schuldig continued with the flipping through the channels till his make shift dinner was finished.  
  
Turning the TV off, he headed back to the bedroom. Rai hadn't moved from the position he left her in. Curled on her side, hand under her chin, she looked just as peaceful as her mind told him she was. With a small, contented smile, he pulled off his shirt, shoes and pants and climbed into the bed beside her. Sliding an arm around her waist, he curled around her protectively.  
  
This was what made living worthwhile. In the midst of planning, scheming, and killing, this was what kept him sane. The serenity of her mind calmed his. The fragile frame he now protected was the only thing that he knew he was doing right. The warmth from the body next to his had chased out the cold in his bones. Lying in the dark, watching the comfortable minutes tick by, Schuldig realized that he honestly loved this woman. But in the life that he lived, no matter how much he loved anyone, it would never be enough.  
  
Author's Note: Please read and review and let me know what you think! I was thinking of continuing this, but I also like how it stands on it's own. Anyway, I wanted to try a hand at making a bad guy a little more likable. Hope I was convincing enough, but that's what reviews are for. :-) 


End file.
